An End-thology
by CompletelyAnonymousxd
Summary: A bunch of short stories of some characters the gang (mostly Zuko for now) has met over their adventures, meeting them for the last time. Think of them not in the same universe/timeline. I was quite unsatisfied with how some loose ends were never tied up, so here's what I wish they had included in the last episode or more episodes after it.
1. Chapter 1: Lee

Lee

"Come on mom!" The young boy grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her by the arm to the growing crowd. He couldn't believe he was about to meet the Avatar. There was a general murmur of excitement in the crowd as they gave a wide berth to a figure in the middle which Lee could not see from his position. Then two strong familiar arms lifted him up and placed him on his shoulder.

He gave an impish grin of gratitude to his father, who smiled warmly back. He turned to face the centre and his eyes popped out of his face in disbelief, and it was not the fact that the Avatar was a few feet away from him. It was the young man standing next to him.

He was not dressed in the brown ragged clothes that Lee had last saw him in, but a regal outfit of dark maroon and glowing red. His hair was pinned up with a golden clip in the shape of the insignia of the Fire Nation, no longer donning the hat of the commoners. But he was still easily recognisable with that scar on his left eye.

Memories floated to his mind. The stranger which had drove out the Earth Kingdom soldiers / thugs, before showing himself to be the Prince of the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko.

"Dad! That's—"

"I know son." His father seemed equally shocked and skeptical. "According to the people here, he had helped the Avatar in taking down the Fire Lord. His own father."

Lee fell silent, unable to comprehend this. A person of the Fire Nation helping the Avatar? The Fire Lord's own son? The possibility of him, or his brother Sensu hurting the man whose shoulders he was sitting on seemed ludicrous.

Then he remembered the kindness the man had shown, what little bits of it. In the short stay Zuko had spent with his family, he did not explode when he had borrowed (without asking) his swords to practice, instead teaching him.

"He seemed broken, sincere." His mother had said one night at dinner when they had landed on the topic of the stranger. "Something happened to him that made him not our enemy." She sounded remorseful, but at the time Lee shot back that he was still Fire Nation. Much worse, he was the prince. They were all evil.

It was only when now that he finished that sentence. "Weren't they?"

He looked again at Zuko, who seemed to be in the middle of giving a speech. The crowd listened attentively. Some looked on with expressions of distaste, remnants of hatred towards the Fire Nation, but most were relieved and hopeful.

He didn't even bring his guards with him, he noted.

When the speech finished, it was met with a resounding cheer, and after some conversation with some of the crowd, they dispersed.

"Come on, dad. Let's just go." Lee got off his father's shoulder and started to walk away, all thoughts of meeting the Avatar face-to-face gone. He didn't want to see Zuko, a mixture of anger and shame stopping him.

"Lee?" Zuko's voice sounded behind him. He turned around. Zuko was looking at him with a smile.

"You — you remember me?" He slowly said.

"How could I forget?" Zuko winced. "Sorry, that sounded wrong. But yes, I remember your family and the help you gave me."

"I'm sorry for what I said." Lee dipped his head.

"So am I, Fire Lord Zuko." Zuko saw the mother of Lee walk towards the trio. She started to kneel, but Zuko rushed forward and raised her up.

"Please don't. And you can call me Zuko, um…" It suddenly occurred to him that he had never asked for the names of the man and woman. Either that or he had forgotten. Both possibilities were equally awkward.

She gave a sheepish but kind smile. "Sela, and this is my husband Gansu. Again, we are very sorry for our words and actions."

"You don't have to be. In fact, I should be the one apologising. I never told you about my origins."

"We understand. You looked lost then, but we mistreated you."

"I was lost, but your compassion helped me. I cannot thank you enough for that."

It was then that Zuko noticed Lee was quiet. "Is something wrong?" He asked, not unkindly.

Gansu sighed and motioned him away.

"He is still conflicted, I'm afraid. He has always thought the Fire Nation to be evil, and he is struggling to accept that they are human as everyone is."

"I can't blame him for that. I hope that from here on out, no one will have that impression of my people anymore."

"As do I."

The two fell silent for a while before Zuko asked, "If I may, what about you? What do you think of my people?"

"I knew there were good people in the Fire Nation, the same way people in my Kingdom can be evil, as you have seen the thugs in our village."

"Did you know who I was when we first met?" He asked.

"I had my suspicions. I heard rumours about a banished prince from the Fire Nation with a scar. It was only when my wife told me about you that I realised I was right."

"I see."

This time, it was Gansu's turn to ask a question. "Can I ask, do you know what happened to my other son, Sensu? My search at the front bore no fruit. I just need to know whether, you know…" his voice trailed off. A tear leaked from his eye.

"Actually, that's what we were going to be doing later. The reason I came here with the Avatar was to release a list of the soldiers that were conscripted here. Earth King Kuei helped speed up the process." Zuko waved one of his servants over, who passed him a scroll.

Unfurling it, Zuko's eyes scanned the parchment for the name. Then, he found it.

"Well?" Gansu asked, an edge of desperation evident in his tone.

"He's alive, but slightly injured. Him and the survivors will be returning in a few day's time." Zuko grinned. At this, the old man threw his arms around him, shedding tears of gratitude. "Thank the spirits! And thank you, Zuko."

Zuko couldn't hold back a smile as he returned the hug for the man who was so kind to him when he was lost.

"If I could ask one more favour, Zuko."

"Anything."

"Can Lee meet the Avatar?"

Zuko smiled and turned to his friend who was tending to Appa. "Aang? There's someone who would like to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2: Jin

The Jasmine Dragon was closing for the day. Zuko was helping his uncle clear the tables, working in comfortable silence. Saturdays were the only day in the week where he had time to himself. The other six were spent at meetings with his advisors, foreign ministers and the public. Fatigue racked his muscles everyday he returned to the Royal Palace, eager to sleep in his bed for however long he could. Some days he was so tired he requested the palanquin. Being Fire Lord was no easy job, especially when it came to healing the broken and divided world his great-grandfather had regrettably caused.

It was only on Saturdays where he had time to do what he wanted to do. Spending times with his loved ones. Some days it was riding Appa with the rest of the gang, other times it was going on dates with Mai. But today, it was helping out his uncle Iroh at his tea shop in the repairing city of Ba Sing Se.

The latter had been liberated long ago by the Order of the White Lotus. The Fire Nation soldiers, or at least, the surviving ones after the liberation, were ordered to leave by his decree. The great city was momentarily thrown into chaos before Earth King Kuei returned from his exile to resume control, immediately disbanding the Dai Li and having his personal, more trustworthy forces restore order in the city. Toph and the other Earthbenders who fought at the Invasion during the Day of the Black Sun assisted this effort.

"I think that's it." Iroh beamed at him as he scanned the perfectly arranged furniture, restocked cutlery and the washed teapots. "Would you look at that, we finished early. You're getting better at this, nephew."

Zuko smiled as he washed his hands.

"What will you do now?" Zuko asked.

"I might turn in early. Thank you for your help, Zuko."

"Anytime, Uncle." Zuko hugged him and motioned to leave.

"What about you?"

Zuko shrugged. Iroh seemed to ponder this, before suggesting, "Why don't you walk around Ba Sing Se? It is still a great city."

That gave Zuko an idea, and a memory from so long ago reformed in his mind. "I'll do that. Thank you, Uncle."

He left the Jasmine Dragon and automatically, his bodyguards fell into formation. "Where will we be going, sir?" One of them, Lidao, asked.

"The Firelight Fountain."

He had not expected her to be there. As they approached, he saw a figure standing, facing the centre. His bodyguards moved forward to identify her, but Zuko held them back, instead waving them to stand back. He recognised her.

Jin was staring into the darkness of the gushing fountain when flashes of light startled her. Streams of flame came from behind her, each lighting up the lamps. She turned around quickly, her legs poised to run away from the assailant. Instead, when she saw who it was, her expression moulded from fear to surprise and then…to a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"Lee, or should I call you Fire Lord Zuko now." She said with a tint of bitterness as Zuko walked forward slowly.

"Just Zuko is fine. Look, I didn't think you would be here, but since you are, I want to apologise for that night."

"Yeah, it really hurt me, what you did." She crossed her arms, before they relaxed slightly. "But I'm not mad at you. I mean, I was at first. I kept thinking whether I was being too forward and scared you off, but now I see you just had a lot on your plate, didn't you?"

Zuko nodded.

"It's difficult to stay angry at a person who's gone through so much." She stared at the fountain again, and Zuko joined her.

"Thank you, for understanding." Zuko responded.

There was a silence before she asked, "So, who is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl you're dating. I suppose you are. Being the Fire Lord and having good looks, there's probably a boatload of girls who are vying for your attention."

Zuko was taken aback slightly. "She's called Mai," he finally said after a brief pause. "She helped me out once when I was in a tight spot, in my journey."

"She's lucky to have you." She replied, the wistfulness in her voice evident.

"Jin…" He opened his mouth to speak, but she shushed him with a finger. "Don't say it. Look, I do wish something could have happened, even if you are Fire Nation. I know you're not all bad people, but I think the classes are just too far apart, aren't they? A lowly commoner like me, and you, a prince." The word sounded sour when she said it.

"And you don't like me. Not that way, at least." She finished.

Zuko sighed. "No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It just wasn't what fate had planned for me. But I'll find someone, and he's going to be able to juggle."

He laughed, and she giggled slightly. "I know you will." Zuko said with confidence. He looked into the sky. "It's getting late, you should go."

To his surprise, she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Zuko."

And she left. Zuko stood by the fountain, watching the water flow with a steady, gentle tempo. Then he left as well, trailed by his bodyguards. The fire from the lamps extinguished themselves a few hours later.

* * *

 **First A/N here: Uh I'm disregarding the canon post-ATLA, as in, The Promise, Smoke and Shadow and other graphic novels aren't considered. I've done my research and technically the Dai Li weren't disbanded after the Hundred-Year War. Other deviations from canon may occur in this anthology. For instance, Jin never met Mai and Zuko walking around with that whole Zuko said Mai was a circus performer friend too.**

 **Second, very sorry if some of the characters act OOC, I'm trying my best to stick to their canon personality. In the wiki Jin's written as an understanding person (not sure how they got all of that from one episode and another appearance but whatevs).**

 **I'm currently planning to do Song and her mother (the family which welcomed Zuko and Iroh) and the release of prisoners at the Boiling Rock.**


	3. Chapter 3: Song

There was a knock at the door.

"Song!" Her mother hollered.

"I'll get it!" She shouted back as she quickened her pace. When she opened it, her jaw dropped.

"Lee? No, you're Prince -" She caught herself, stuttering as she did so. "Fire Lord Zuko. What do you want?"

Zuko was dressed in a standard uniform of the Fire Nation, or so Song assumed. When those soldiers had invaded, they wore the same uniform he was, although his was more...regal, but it was not lavish.

"I, um, assume you heard the news." Zuko stood at the doorway, his hands held up in supplication, although with that position his palms were in...it looked as though he were about to blast her with a jet of flame. The scar on her leg flared at the painful memory.

"Y-yes," She managed, "Before my mother comes, can you…" She weakly pointed at his outward facing palms. He seemed to notice, his eyes widening in realisation.

"I'm sorry." He immediately brought them together.

"Song," her mother called as she strode towards her from the kitchen, "Who is -" She stopped dead in her tracks. Upon seeing the uniform, she fell to her knees, "Please, we've paid the fee for this week."

"Mother!" Song quickly pulled her mother to her feet. "The war is over, remember? He was a person we helped about a month ago."

She stared at him a fearful expression until Zuko felt extremely awkward, before saying, "Yes, I - I remember you. You were here with that old man, were you not? The one I cured." Zuko saw her face relax slightly and felt equally relieved.

"Yes, my uncle." Zuko wasn't sure what to do except keep his body still and not make any sudden movements that would scare Song and her mother.

"I'll - I'll make some tea. Please, come in." Song's mother started to go, but Zuko said, "No, please. It's okay. I've just come to say a few words."

He exhaled slowly. "I want to thank you for your hospitality to me and my uncle when we were wandering the countryside. I'm sorry we never told you who we truly were, and I'm sorry I stole your ostrich horse." He closed his eyes and sighed. This was more difficult than he had imagined.

"I want to make amendments," He continued, "I've brought two ostrich horses, and...here." He passed her a small chest. When she opened it, her eyes widened at the amount of gold and silver pieces, more than her family ever earned.

"You'll be getting more soon, as soon as I discuss the reparation costs with your king," He finished.

"I don't need this." Song closed the chest, eliciting a confused expression from Zuko. When she glanced at her mother, she was still trembling slightly at the sight of the red uniform Zuko wore.

"Can we talk outside?" She gestured, and Zuko followed. She shut the door behind them. Taking a few steps away from him unconsciously, and although the hair on her skin rose in slight alarm, she took a deep breath, trying to convince herself that Zuko was not a threat. She knew he wasn't, but the people that raided her village…

Her scars ached once again.

"I wish you had worn something different. You're making my mother remember the past. Same for me." She stated bluntly. Zuko looked down at his attire, before saying in a flustered tone, "I'm sorry, but -"

"You can't wear the clothes of a peasant anymore."

Zuko flinched. _Good, let him feel uncomfortable,_ her mind thought darkly. _Let him know how much pain my family has gone through._

Then she sighed, trying to get those thoughts out of her head. It wasn't fair to him.

"Sorry, it's just - All of this." She waved at his clothes. "It's hard to take in. Even when we heard the news, that the Prince Zuko and the Avatar and his friends had defeated the Fire Lord - I heard around how you looked like, and I pieced together everything. It was a big shock. I didn't get any sleep that night. I couldn't help but wonder whether while we were eating dinner together, you were making a fireball underneath the table. And when we were talking outside, what if your uncle had done something to my mother?"

She held up her hand to stem Zuko's incoming defense. "I know you nor your uncle would have done something like that. I just hope you understand what your people have done to my family."

Zuko swallowed. "I understand, and I'm sorry. I'm here because of that."

"But you won't apologise to every family your nation has torn apart. You can't bring the bodies of the fallen back to their relatives for a proper burial, and by the spirits, you surely cannot give that much money to every affected person."

Zuko was quiet. It was then she felt warm tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She said.

"No, I deserve it." He gazed at the rest of the village, most of whom were looking at Zuko with tentative expressions.

"I'm trying my best to repair what my ancestors did. You're right, I cannot do all those things you said, but I can do my best to make sure it never happens again."

"I know you will," she responded, smiling weakly.

"So you won't take the money? The horses?" He pointed at the two healthy specimens that were tethered to the fence.

"I'll take one of them, as repayment." She gave a tearful laugh. "But I'm sure my mother would also agree that that money can be used for better purposes. Keep it."

Zuko seemed taken aback. "If that's what you want…"

"There's one more thing," she said, "Do you know what happened to my father?"

He paused for a few moments. "No, I'm sorry. I've ordered all Fire Nation territories to release all war captives. If he is there, he will come home. I...don't know anything more than that."

"It's okay." Song lied. Zuko stared at her for a brief moment, then turned away, saying, "You told me once about hope, that the Avatar has returned. I wish that you can hold that same hope, that your father will too."

"Thank you," she said.

"I should go then, my presence here is not welcome."

"It's for the best." She admitted. He nodded, "Goodbye, Song." Then he turned to leave, taking one of the ostrich horses with him. Song watched him go, until he disappeared over the hill, before she re-entered her house.


	4. Chapter 4: The Boiling Rock

The Warden massaged his temple as he gave a sigh. So much had happened in just one day. As much as he wanted to go home and take long rest, the familial tug of obligations kept his eyes open and his legs moving, though not willingly. Even still, he walked with authority and kept his expression fierce as he moved through the catwalk.

The day had began smoothly enough. With the arrival of Sozin's Comet, he had issued the standard protocol: Locking up all the firebending prisoners in The Cooler as well as stationing some firebending soldiers to stand guard in case any of the prisoners tried something funny. He was well aware that The Cooler did not fully overwhelm the sheer power the comet gave, from past experiences, but a few guards to utilise that same power stopped any further attempts.

So once that had been done, he returned to his office and waited for further instructions, keeping a watchful eyes for any messenger hawks approaching, somewhat visible as the birds contrasted the fiery red sky. Even from here, he could faintly make out the sounds of war: The torrents of flames that - he was told - would raze the Earth Kingdom to the ground.

He was expecting a hawk to give him the go-ahead of releasing the firebenders as well as the transportation of the temporary guards back to the capital, but when the entire day had passed and his guards reported to him that they felt the power of the comet leave, there was still no news. The Warden was starting to feel concerned. The hawk was supposed to be sent by his superior who was not participating in the war, so what was taking so long?

Finally, when the sky was as dark as a prison cell, he heard the familiar sound of an airship. His brow furrowed. Strange, he thought. Had they sent an airship to personally transport the guards back?

Regardless, he made haste to meet them at the docking point. He waited, slightly fatigued, as the ship's gangplank lowered itself. Two figures walked down, and his eyes widened.

"Mai? And this is...General Suon! What brings you here?" He gave the formal greeting. The two of them did the same. As he raised his head, he saw that they both looked equally tired, but Mai was dressed in her usual clothing, not the prison garments. He could tell her hair was done up hastily, as if she was in a rush. As for the general, he looked...resigned.

"I bring terrible news," Suon gravely said, "Fire Lord Ozai has been defeated by the Avatar. The invasion has failed, and his son, Prince Zuko, has... taken over. He has immediately issued a decree to release all war prisoners and drop them off at the capital, where they will be allowed time for recovery before returning to their respective homes."

"What?" The Warden shouted in utter disbelief. "That's madness! He is not even crowned the new Fire Lord!"

"His coronation will be the following morning." Suon sighed. "I do not like this either, but the Prince has made it clear that our war operations are to cease immediately. Even the soldiers stationed in the conquered territories are to return."

"Agni…" The Warden whispered, "Well, I shall do so immediately then."

Suon nodded. "I will wait here and be on the return flight to the capital."

The Warden turned to one of his guards. "Get the file on all the war prisoners in my office!" He pointed at another. "You! Round up any guards not on duty! Have them meet me at the lobby!"

As the guard ran off, The Warden turned his attention to his niece. "What are you doing here, Mai? Weren't you in prison?" The thought of his niece in a place like this was distasteful, but she had made her choice to turn traitor after all.

"I got released." She shrugged. "The Capital City Prison's the closest. And I'm here to make sure none of the prisoners try anything funny on the way back."

"Hmm." He grunted. "Could they not have sent someone more…"

"Stronger?" She retorted.

He gave a laugh, despite the situation. "A proper guard. I am not doubting your ability in any way Mai." He gave a deep sigh. "This is all so much to take in."

"I would like to talk to you soon, Mai, specifically about Zuko. But now is not the time." She nodded in understanding, and he strode off.

* * *

"I need the lot of you to go in groups of 2, accompanied by one firebender guard. Release each of these prisoners one by one and lead them to the docks. You, you and you." He pointed at the three remaining firebenders, the arrivals for the protocol of Sozin's Comet. "Stand guard at the docks. I want to see this done in 15 minutes. Go!"

The guards scrambled to memorise each of the cells they had to attend to, before scurrying off. The Warden went to the docks and waited, the few scrolls of the war prisoners clutched tightly in his hand. Every time a prisoner was led outside, he made a small cut next to name. After a tedious 15 minutes, all the war prisoners were accounted for, standing in a tight formation.

He watched their expressions carefully. Some were confused, some scared, but the more observant ones, the ones which had been here a while, seemed to notice the pattern. Gradually, they were wearing concealed smiles. It did not improve the Warden's mood.

"I suppose the lot of you want to know why you are here." He drew a breath. "The War is over. Fire Lord Ozai has been defeated and his son has released all war prisoners. You will be boarding this airship and headed back to the capital."

At this, there was a collective murmur of excitement as he saw their eyes light up.

"Even still, you are still prisoners until we reach the mainland. This process will be carried out...civilly, but to ensure none of you make any trouble on the way back, you will have an escort with you." He gestured to the guards that were standing straight around them.

"Your belongings which were taken from you when you first arrived, as well as your clothes, will be delivered separately. Expect to see them latest by tomorrow," He finished, before turning to General Suon and giving a nod. He received one in return.

"Come on then, board the ship!" The Warden roared, and the guards herded the no-longer prisoners onboard. He gave a last look at Mai, who responded with a curt nod of farewell, before he headed back to his office to do a lot of paperwork. His guards followed behind him.

* * *

 **I realise this is unrealistic as it is not at all possible for an order to take place, especially when there were heavy casualties inflicted at the Battle at the Wulong Forest, hence there would be a manpower shortage, as well as an entire nation thrown into chaos. Logically, there could only be a complete recede of troops and release of war prisoners maybe only a few weeks after Ozai abdicated. But I kind of started writing a while and by the time I realised the logistical impossibility I was already half done. And also this whole anthology is to give a warm fuzzy feeling of closure, so I wanted the fictional suffering of oppressed fictional prisoners to fictionally end ASAP. Logic amirite...**


End file.
